Don't Tell Mum
by thegenuineimitation
Summary: Bill tells Harry something he doesn't want his mother to know. Slash M/M . Fluff. Challenge Response.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Tell Mum**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note:** A quick little one-shot written in response to BloodyVampireIrishman's Harry Potter Fic Challenge…Pairing: Harry/Bill, Prompt: Counter.

* * *

Harry tiptoed down the staircase at 12 Grimmauld Place careful not to wake any of the sleeping portraits as he crept down the hall and through the door that led downstairs to the kitchen.

He was surprised to find that the light was already on and someone was cursing fluently.

"Bill?" said Harry poking his head around the corner to find the eldest Weasley brother clutching his hip a pained expression on his face.

"Harry?"

"What happened?"

Bill let out a breath.

"Stupid really, I was trying to find the chocolate powder and I slammed my hip into the corner of the counter, that's going to leave a mark," he winced.

"What are you doing down here so late?" asked Harry opening the appropriate cupboard and pulling out the chocolate powder.

"Still not quite adjusted to the time difference, you?"

"Bad dreams," Harry said shortly scooping the chocolate powder into two mugs.

"Anyway, I figured I'd come down here have a cup of hot chocolate," Bill explained watching as Harry deftly added water to the kettle

Harry nodded setting the kettle on the stove.

"Would you mind?" he asked.

"Oh right," Bill said sheepishly flicking his wand at the stove to turn it on.

"I would do it myself but nobody thinks matches are necessary in a house with full trained wizards," Harry said shaking his head and adding a splash of milk to each of their mugs, stirring until the chocolate became a paste.

"Given the fact that the Twins live here and they already do enough fire-damage without resorting to muggle methods I can see why,"

Harry chuckled.

"Too true,"

"I didn't know you knew your way around the kitchen," said Bill.

"Well, your Mum always cooks so there hasn't really been much need for me to step up to the plate," Harry said levering himself up onto the counter easily.

"True. So…How's school?" asked Bill somewhat awkwardly.

They'd never really talked after all.

"Bill, it's summer hols there is no school," Harry said smirking.

"Right, just because I'm not asleep doesn't mean I don't need it," Bill declared running a hand through his long red hair and yawning.

"What about you? I hear you and Fleur are getting along," said Harry waggling his eyebrows comically.

Bill laughed.

"Yeah, Fleur's nice, but there's no…" Bill waggled his own eyebrows.

"Why not? Is it the earring?"

"It's not the earring,"

"The hair? Do you remind her of Ron and his stalker moves at the Yule Ball?"

"Nope…wait Ron was stalking her?"

"I'll tell you a story sometime. Is it because she's too stuck up? No wait it can't be that, you just said she was nice,"

"Are you just going to list off our unattractive traits until you figure it out?" Bill asked amused.

"That was the plan," Harry shrugged.

"Alright, I'll tell you but I have to whisper it 'cause it's kind of dopey,"* said Bill trying to hold back a grin.

"Okay," Harry agreed his curiosity causing him to overlook the glint of mischief in the older Weasley's eyes.

Bill took the five steps over to where Harry was sitting on the counter, their heads were at the same level and as Bill leaned in close Harry leaned too, not wanting to mishear, until their cheeks were very nearly touching. Then Bill turned his head slightly pressed a chaste but lingering kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth. Harry's heart skipped a beat and his eyes fluttered shut as he basked in the warmth of the redhead's nearness. The moment was broken when the kettle started whistling shrilly.

Harry started slightly, his eyes flying open at the sudden sound, and then flushed bright red. Bill moved away, grinning like the cat who'd gotten into the cream.

"Don't tell Mum, she's still holding out for grandkids," he said putting a finger to his lips.

* * *

**AN:** I may continue it later when I don't have two full length fics on the go if enough people like it. In any case send me a review and check out HPCF if you want to have a go at this challenge.

***** Further Disclaimer: I do not own this line - props to whoever can tell me where it's from!


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Tell Mum**

**Chapter Two: Payment for Services Rendered**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! So I got such an enthusiastic response to this one-shot I've decided to turn it into a longer fic. However, I have only a few vague ideas for this fic and several full-length stories on the go right now, so this probably won't get much attention for awhile. This is kind of a teaser chapter, just to let you know what I've decided and where I'm going. Hope you guys enjoy!

Dedicated to BloodyVampireIrishman!

* * *

Harry woke up on the wrong side of the bed that morning.

No, really.

At five thirty in the AM not more than three hours after he'd finally fallen asleep he rolled over and smashed his face against a wall.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" he swore violently clutching his nose.

Rolling the correct way Harry tripped on a pair of Ron's pants as he staggered out of bed, hit the floor with a loud thunk, and swore some more as he stalked out of the room he shared with his best mate.

Ron snored away oblivious to his friend's plight.

What Harry really wanted was a hot shower. He stared wistfully at the door just three doors down from the one he'd just exited but, since the bathroom was right next to Hermione and Ginny's room and he wasn't about to get on the wrong end of those witches' wands by waking them at this god-forsaken hour, he decided on a hot meal instead.

He had padded back down the increasingly familiar staircase avoiding the creaking spots with the ease of someone who's snuck down a whole heck of a lot of stairs. He'd selected a cast iron frying pan from the assortment hanging above the stove and set it on a burner before he remembered that there were no matches, never-mind lighters in this stupid old Wizarding house and he couldn't get the stove lit himself.

Harry's jaw clenched and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Hermione said it was supposed to be calming. All it really did was ensure that the pan was hung back on its hook with exaggerated care as Harry swore under his breath and paced the length and breadth of the kitchen.

When he ran out of words Harry threw himself down onto the bench that served as a seat for the kitchen table and covered his eyes with his arm in an attempt to block out the world. Not five minutes later he fell back into a light doze.

He woke a little bit later to a soft touch on his face.

"Harry,"

He blinked his eyes open sleepily as Bill ran his index finger down his forehead between his eyes and across the bridge of his nose.

"Bill?" Harry murmured.

The redhead's face swam into focus as Bill leaned in closer an easy smile crinkling the corners of his gold-brown eyes.

"Morning, sleeping beauty,"

"What time is it?"

"About six, I made coffee,"

"Coffee?" Harry practically moaned, inhaling deeply.

"Yep, I'll even share it with you," laughed Bill.

Harry leaned up and closed the gap between them pressing his lips to Bill's slightly chapped and freckled ones.

The oldest Weasley child pulled away swiping a tongue along his bottom lip and raising an eyebrow.

"What was that for?"

"Payment for services rendered," Harry said nonchalantly sternly ordering himself not to flush at his own boldness.

"Really?" drawled Bill.

"Mmhm,"

He moved over to the counter and poured a mug of coffee while Harry levered himself into a sitting position. Bill then handed Harry the mug watching as he inhaled the aroma letting his green eyes flutter shut in pleasure.

Bill pulled his bottom lip through his teeth and took a sharp breath at the sight.

Reaching out, the redhead tilted Harry's chin up. Harry opened his eyes curiously and for the second time that morning their lips met. This time the tip of Bill's tongue traced Harry's lower lip before he pulled away.

"Delivery fee," he said cheekily.

"Really?" said Harry raising an eyebrow.

"Mmhm," hummed Bill unable to keep the corners of his lips from twitching into a wicked grin.

"So, how much would you pay me if I made you breakfast?" asked the younger male slyly before taking a long sip of his coffee.

"Well, if coffee is worth two, breakfast is worth five don't you think?"

"Only if by breakfast you mean toast, you skinflint, no, I'm thinking no less than ten," Harry challenged watching Bill's eyes widen slightly in surprise.

He recovered quickly and affected a worried expression, "That's pretty expensive…"

"I have a great pay as you go plan, that requires a down payment of only one up front," Harry cajoled setting his coffee on the table.

"Well, with an offer like that, how could I refuse?"

Rather than making Bill bend back down, Harry stood and snaked a hand around his neck as Bill once again captured his lips. This time when Harry felt the light brush of Bill's tongue against the seam of his lips he parted them turning their formerly chaste pecks into something deeper and heavier.

They parted slightly for air and for a second or two Harry though Bill might lean back down and just carry on where they'd left off but instead they slid apart slowly. Bill lit the burners for the stove and Harry reclaimed the frying pan he'd discarded earlier and started on breakfast for two.

Bill leaned against the counter sipping his coffee and watching as Harry got bacon, eggs, and cheese from the pantry, moving around the kitchen with the same easy grace and familiarity he'd demonstrated last night, beating several eggs into submission and shaving thin bits of cheese into what was left of them.

He then started laying strips of bacon in the pan and the scent and sound of sizzling meat filled the kitchen.

The redhead moved from his position at the counter and slid his arms around Harry's small waist as he turned the bacon with deft flips of a fork. He pressed his second kiss onto the shell of Harry's ear.

"Smells delicious," Bill whispered.

"It's bacon," Harry said as if that should explain everything.

"That too," he agreed as he dropped kisses three, four and five along the side of Harry's neck.

Harry's breathing hitched gratifyingly and Bill pressed kiss number six to the nape of Harry's neck before pulling away and setting the table.

Harry, finished with the bacon, took it off the pan and added the cheesy egg mixture to the pan moving it around with his spatula. It was only a few sort minutes before the eggs were ready and Harry served them up with the bacon and a few thick slices of buttered toast.

"Allow me," Bill said taking the empty frying pan and soiled spatula from Harry, though not before leaning in and delivering kiss seven with a peck on the lips.

"By all means,"

Bill waved his wand and the dishes began washing themselves, the stove was turned off with another flick and one more sent the eggs, butter, cheese, milk and bacon flying back to their proper spots.

"I love magic," Harry said as he sat down at the kitchen table and took a bite of his eggs.

"It certainly makes things easier," Bill agreed taking the place across from Harry.

He scooped up a bit of his eggs and deposited them on the corner of his piece of toast before taking a large bite.

"Mmm," Bill said looking shocked.

Harry grinned smugly as he nibbled on the end of a strip of bacon.

"This is amazing!" he burst out when he'd finished swallowing.

"You sound surprised,"

"Seriously Harry, this is as good as any of my Mum's eggs,"

"I'll be sure not to tell her you said that,"

"I think you might have given me a bargain price on this breakfast,"

"You can feel free to pay me the difference anytime,"

* * *

**AN: **And there you have it folks! Please drop me a review and let me know what you think, and if anyone has suggestions for things they'd like to see in this fic feel free to leave them in a review and/or PM me with the details.


End file.
